Daniel Jonas and Nicole Walker
The relationship between Nicole Walker and Daniel Jonas is known as Dicole. The friendship between Daniel Jonas and Nicole Walker began in early 2012 after Daniel returned from his trip away from Salem, and after Nicole left her husband, EJ. Nicole's best friend, Chloe Lane, was once married to Daniel, but they have since divorced and Chloe left Salem for Chicago. On May 31st, 2012, Nicole and Daniel kissed, despite the closeness between Bille and Daniel, and Nicole's own feelings for Rafe. However, Nicole gives up on Rafe since he loves Carrie. Daniel felt emotionally drawn towards Nicole, and both friends bonded with mutual friend Rafe over the predicament of the paternity of Nicole's baby. Nicole thanks both Rafe and Daniel for their protection of her. On May 31,2012, EJ demands a paternity test for the baby, so Daniel takes DNA from both Rafe and EJ to determine the father. EJ lets Nicole know that he plans to have sole custody of the baby by proclaiming her an unfit mother, since Nicole has been denying him a test for a long time. Nicole later breaks into Daniel's office in order to switch the results to Rafe being the daddy. Daniel catches her and begs Nicole to reconcile with EJ for the baby, but Nicole tells Daniel that he doesn't understand why she is doing this, since he has Maggie's and Melanie's support after all the paternity-test-type things that happened to him, while she is afraid of what EJ can do to her and the child. She questions whether Daniel and Jennifer still have feelings for each other, to which Daniel tells her that they are just friends. He says that after his vacation, his life went downhill. Nicole says that she, like Daniel, feels alone and wants to leave town with him, jokingly suggesting Bali. Daniel tells her that she will never be alone, and kisses her. Nicole wonders what is going on, but kisses Daniel back. The two begin making out until the test center calls and requests the results of the test. Daniel must leave, and tells Nicole that he will be there for her no matter what happens with EJ. He leaves, and Nicole feels flustered. The paternity results come back, and Nicole is surprised to learn that Daniel did switch the test results, which now show that Rafe is the father of her baby. Nicole is surprised, and thanks Daniel, hugging him, for switching the results. Daniel says that he has the wellbeing of her baby at heart. However, Daniel begins to develop feelings for Nicole. Daniel cannot get her off of his mind, but Victor tells her not to trust Nicole, quickly briefing his stepson on her past. Daniel confronts Nicole about her using him, but Nicole continues to thank Daniel for letting her switch the test results for the baby's paternity. The two remember their kiss, and wonder if there is something between them. They are about to kiss again, but are interrupted when Daniel gets a phone call from a patient. When he returns, the two kiss and have sex. Daniel later asks Nicole on a date. The two have dinner and go dancing, but Nicole thinks that they don't belong together and is not trusting. Daniel and Nicole start to walk away, but Nicole calls her self stupid as she is looking at a picture of Daniel on her phone, and turns around, bumping into Daniel. They share a passionate kiss, and later discuss their relationship. Despite their fears, Nicole and Daniel grow closer and sleep together a second time. However, the mood is cut short when Rafe knocks on the door, having picked up medicine for Nicole. Daniel watches with dismay as Nicole checks her hair and make-up before going outside to get the medicine for Rafe, and gets more insecure when Rafe calls her pretty. Daniel gets dressed and starts to leave. Nicole asks what is wrong, and he tells her that she hasn't been honest with him. Nicole says that she has, and Daniel says that is impossible when she hasn't been honest with herself about Rafe. Nicole pretends to not understand, and Daniel says he will never again be someone else's backup plan, not like when he was involved in a triangle with Jack and Jennifer. He leaves to The Brady Pub and checks up on a patient via phone. Nicole arrives, bringing Daniel's forgotten coffee, and tells him that she forgets to do some things around him, like breathe and swallow, implying that she only cares for him, and not Rafe. Daniel and Nicole have fun playing basketball in an arcade-type game while at the pub. Nicole tells Daniel that is she wins, he must give her what she wants, and vice-versa. After she wins, they go back to her hotel room and have sex. The next day, they sleep together again, and talk. The conversation shifts to Rafe, and the pair get quiet, but they start kissing again when the mood lightens up a bit. Later, Daniel learns from Carly that Melanie never arrived in Europe, so Chad, Bo and Hope help Daniel search for his daughter. Nicole comforts Daniel and helps as well. Later, Nicole feels conflicted about her feelings for both Daniel and Rafe, to which point Daniel decides he is finished with her and walks out on Nicole. However, they make up and Nicole makes him dinner. Stressed Daniel thinks that Nicole is trying to seduce him while his daughter is out, but Nicole tells Daniel she did this to take care of him, and supports him in searching for Melanie. However, Nicole continues to grow close to Rafe as he investigates Melanie's disappearance, which Daniel grows uneasy about. Maggie catches hint of the two dating and approves, but when Victor finds out from her, he calls Daniel and Nicole for a meeting and urges the two to break up, which angers Maggie and Daniel. Maggie apologizes to Nicole and Daniel for blabbing to Victor, but is forgiven. Victor reminds Nicole what will happen if EJ, the father of her child, discovers the two together, and Nicole lies, saying that Rafe fathered her child, much to Victor's surprise. Nicole and Daniel go to Lexie's memoriam together, which Victor disapproves of, but decides to tolerate because of Maggie. Daniel wants to leave in order to find Melanie, but Nicole tells him to stay so that he can relax and celebrate his good friend. Daniel decides to stay. As the tunnels explode underground, Nicole warns Daniel of debris falling on him. He and Bo search frantically for her, and Daniel finds her in the Town Square in premature labor. He stops the labor, and she thanks him for saving her and the baby, deciding that he is the right man for her, which she tells Father Matt. But Daniel considers his priorities while talking with Maggie, and realizes he doesn't want Nicole's constant drama. He wants to end things with her, but she stops him and thanks him for saving the baby and her. Daniel says he feels bad for using her for sex, but Nicole tells Daniel she doesn't feel used, as they have feelings for each other. Maggie interrupts the discussion to chat with Daniel. Nicole is sad when she hears that Jack died. Daniel doesn't take Maggie's advice, though, by calling Jennifer. He sends her a text, but thinks she should mourn in her own way. Both Nicole and Maggie sense that Daniel still loves Jennifer, but Daniel denies it. Nicole vows to her baby that they will have Daniel, and even if she feels sorry for Jennifer, she will keep her away from Daniel. Later, Nicole tells Rafe in the pub about the "nice guy" she has feelings for. Rafe encourages her to wait and see if the man feels the same way, and asks who it is. Daniel comes in to talk about EJ and the baby. Rafe gets a call and tells Nicole they can talk about the "nice guy" later. Daniel asks what Rafe meant, and Nicole tells Daniel she thinks they should be together. Daniel, however, says that the situation with EJ is too dramatic for him, and that he and Nicole shouldn't be together. The relationship ends, but Daniel says that he would like to remain a friend to Nicole. Nicole is saddened, but daydreams of a future with Daniel, and vows to win him back. Nicole goes to desperate measures to win Daniel back, telling him that EJ threatened her in the Square in the hopes that he would let her live with him. However, Daniel instead asks Victor to allow her in the mansion. When Victor refuses, Jennifer lets an annoyed Nicole live with her. Things go slowly at first, but eventually things get tense between the two women, as Jennifer learns that Nicole was sleeping with Daniel. Daniel gets annoyed when Jennifer continues hounding him about his relationship with Nicole. Later, Nicole and Jennifer get into a confrontation on the stairwell in the Square, where Nicole falls down and claims that Jennifer pushed her down, causing her to miscarry, and has Jennifer arrested. Category:Couples